


New Life

by arysa13



Series: 2020 Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Their birth control implants don't work on the ground, so Clarke bans sex to avoid unwanted pregnancies. It doesn't stop Bellamy from thinking about it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: 2020 Kink Meme Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607062
Comments: 12
Kudos: 404
Collections: Bellarke smut, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just your classic Bellarke fucking against a tree fic but this time with pregnancy kink.

Bellamy feels like he’s about to fucking snap. Sure, he and Clarke are technically working together now as leaders of their camp, but that doesn’t mean he likes her, or even gets along with her. Her most recent edict has taken his one source of stress relief away from him, and he’s sure he hasn’t been so tense in all his life.

And now, he’s stupidly agreed to spend the day trekking through the forest with her, in the hopes of finding some supplies. They’ve been walking in almost near silence for an hour, and she’s not even saying anything, or doing anything particularly annoying, but she’s still getting under his skin. There’s something about how she walks with such defiant confidence, or that determined spark in her eye, or how her hair somehow manages to look all soft and shiny, though none of them have been able to wash properly since they landed. It makes him want to slam her against a tree.

Clenching his jaw, trying to swallow his frustrations, he rips a small branch off a tree as he passes, then snaps it on his knee. Clarke stops, whipping around to face him.

“God, Bellamy,” she says, breathing a sigh of relief. “I thought we were under attack or something.”

He hits half the branch against a tree trunk. “I think if we were under attack, you’d know about it,” he huffs.

“What is your problem lately? I thought we were kind of getting along.”

“Well, I haven’t exactly been having a lot of fun recently, seeing as you banned sex.”

“I didn’t ban sex,” Clarke says. “I banned penises in vaginas. There are plenty of other ways to do it.”

“Like you would know,” he mutters.

Clarke ignores his jibe. “You know our birth control implants don’t work down here. Do you really want to deal with a bunch of pregnant teenagers?”

“It wouldn’t bother me,” he lies, just to be petulant. Clarke rolls her eyes, and turns to keep walking.

“If you want to be camp babysitter, be my guest, but that’s on you. I don’t want to deal with it. And I _definitely_ don’t want to risk getting pregnant myself.”

Bellamy follows her, struck suddenly with the image of her pregnant, with a bulging belly, her tits even bigger than they are now. His cock jumps.

“Is that why you wouldn’t fuck Spacewalker? Because you were afraid he’d knock you up? I don’t think you have anything to worry about, he doesn’t have it in him.”

“What, and you do?” Clarke retorts.

“Yeah,” he says. “I could get you pregnant on the first try, Princess,” he grins, as she turns to face him again, stopping so suddenly he crashes into her. Her face is flushed, her pupils blown.

“Well, lucky there’s no chance of me fucking you then,” she says.

The distance between them is insignificant. Bellamy’s eyes drop to her lips. It wouldn’t take much to lean down and kiss her. He could take her here on the forest floor, fuck a baby into her. Watch her get all swollen and fat, her skin glowing, her tits enormous. Walking around camp carrying his baby.

Fuck. Why is he letting himself think these things? And why is he so fucking hard, thinking about getting her pregnant? That’s the _last_ thing he should want, especially with _Clarke_. But god, she’d be a good mom. And he’d be a shitty father, probably, if Octavia is anything to go by, but fuck if he wouldn’t try to be the best he could be for his child and baby mama.

He swallows thickly, and his voice comes out strangled. “Wouldn’t want to fuck you anyway,” he lies. Still, he doesn’t move away, and neither does Clarke. They’re so close he can practically feel her breathing. Is it crazy to think she wants him too? Only days ago, she had puppy dog eyes for that idiot, Spacewalker. It’s not like Bellamy has anything in common with him. Then again, maybe a good fuck is just what she needs.

“Are you going to fucking kiss me or what?” Clarke breathes.

He wastes no more time, his hands gripping her waist tightly, pulling her body against his, his mouth descending on hers, open and waiting for him, allowing his tongue to easily slip inside. The moan that leaves her mouth is indecent. And all he’s done is kiss her. God, he can’t wait to hear what sounds she makes when he has his cock inside her.

He pushes her backwards as he kisses her, until she’s backed up against the thick tree behind her.

“You want me to fuck you, Princess?” he growls. “Fuck a baby into you? That what you want?”

“Yes,” Clarke says breathlessly. God, fuck. He was half expecting a no. Her hands tug at his jacket, and he shrugs it off, before detaching his lips from hers so he can pull his shirt over his head.

“Fuck,” Clarke says, eyes roaming over his bare chest and arms. “I hate that you’re so stupidly hot.”

Bellamy grins. “I feel the same way about you, Princess.”

He doesn’t allow her a response before he’s kissing her again, all the tension he’s built up over the last few days coming out on her lips. She bites back just as hard, and he’s sure he’s never been kissed with such passion before. And this is coming from someone who hates him.

His hands slip under her shirt, and she helps him take it off, and his hands come to rest on her tits. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t admired them before, when he thought she wasn’t looking. She’s working on his pants as he fondles her tits, and she shoves them down over his ass, leaving them bunched at his knees. Her bra comes off next, but only because he’s insistent, and he’s not doing this without seeing her tits.

His mouth is on her soft flesh as soon as the bra is pulled away, and she groans, her head rolling back against the tree.

“Yes,” she moans.

“Love your tits,” Bellamy says, his voice half muffled by the breast against his mouth. “Can’t wait to see them all heavy with milk after I knock you up. So big they won’t even fit in your bra.” He sucks her nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue, before popping it out again. “You’ll be all sore, carrying those big tits around all day. I’ll have to massage them every night, make them feel all better.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke moans.

“Rub your big belly too,” he says, his hand gliding over her stomach. It’s flat now, but he can imagine it in six, eight, nine months time. Big and bulging with his baby.

“Fuck me, Bellamy,” Clarke pants. “Put a baby in me. Please.”

He slides his hand into her pants, feeling her wet through her panties. Clarke undoes the button, pulling them down her legs, then reaches for his cock pulsing with desire. He feels a jolt as she makes contact, and suddenly he’s more desperate than ever. He yanks her panties down, and god, she’s dripping wet.

“You get this wet from thinking about me getting you pregnant?” Bellamy growls as she palms his cock. Like he can talk, his cock is leaking precum and his balls feel like they’re about to burst. “You wanna have my baby that bad, Princess?”

Clarke nods. “Uh huh,” she says. “Want you to be my baby’s daddy. Want everyone to see me pregnant with your baby.”

“Fuck,” he groans. Clarke pushes his boxers down and wraps her tiny hand around his huge cock, guiding him towards her entrance.

He braces himself on the tree behind her as he thrusts up into her, making her cry out.

“Yes,” she gasps. “Fill me up.”

“You’re mine, Clarke,” he whispers, rocking his hips against her. “And in a couple months, everyone will know it. If anyone touches my pregnant girl, I’ll kill them. I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

“Our baby too?”

“You know it, Princess,” he grunts. He fucks her harder, her hips eagerly meeting his every thrust as he builds up a steady rhythm. “Gonna take good care of our baby, then I’m gonna knock you up again. You’re gonna have so many of my babies, Clarke. They can’t stop us here on the ground.”

“Yes,” she moans. “I’m gonna come, Bell.”

“That’s it,” he says. “Come on my cock, Princess. Then I’m gonna fill you up with so much come, and you’re gonna hold it all in your tight little pussy, make sure you get nice and pregnant.”

She gives a cry then, and clutches him tightly, shuddering against him as she comes, his cock still deep inside her. She rocks her hips on his cock as she rides out her orgasm, wetness surging out of her, soaking his cock and her thighs, and he’s pretty sure he’s never made a girl come quite so hard as this.

“Fuck,” Bellamy swears, his voice weak and husky. “I’m coming. Gonna come inside you.”

“Come in me,” she whimpers, still spasming around him. “Come in me, please. Make me pregnant.”

He hits his climax, and he shoves his cock deeper inside her, gasping into her shoulder, filling her up with come, and god, he’s so sure she’s going to be pregnant after this.

He holds her against the tree as they both come down, their breathing steadily returning to normal. Some odd urge inside him forces him to press a kiss against her sweaty forehead. He slips his softening cock out of her, both of them dressing silently, not bothering to try and clean themselves up.

“Was that the stupidest thing we’ve ever done?” Bellamy whispers, once he’s dressed. Clarke fiddles with the watch on her wrist.

“Definitely the worst decision I’ve ever made,” Clarke says. “Though not sure I can say the same for you.”

Bellamy snorts out a laugh, ducking his head. “I have done some pretty stupid things,” he agrees. He glances at her. Sure, she’s joking, but the truth is, she could very well be pregnant. And it’s his fault. “Clarke—if—if you are—”

“It’s fine,” Clarke says. “I knew what I was doing. I shouldn’t have let my stupid hormones get the better of me, but it’s done. And you don’t have any obligation to—”

“I want to,” he says quickly. “I want to be there, for you, and for the baby. Our baby.”

She actually blushes at that. After all the dirty shit he just said to her, _now_ she’s blushing.

“Okay,” she says. “We’re not like—a couple though, got it?”

He grins. “God, no. I couldn’t think of anything worse.”

“We’d fight all the time.”

“We’re going to anyway.”

“True,” Clarke concedes. “And I will need someone to fuck me through all my pregnancy hormones. And you know, since I’m _yours_ , and everything—”

“Shut up,” he groans. “It was in the heat of the moment, okay? But also, if anyone touches you, I’ll kill them.”

“Flattering.” She chews her lip. “We could just… see,” she says. “You’re not the worst person in the world.”

“No? Who is?”

“Probably Murphy.”

“So… you actually want to give it a shot?” he swallows. “Me and you?”

Clarke shrugs. “I mean, let’s not broadcast it or anything. But if I’m having your baby anyway, it seems like we may as well try. And I _really_ liked fucking you.”

“It was pretty good,” he agrees. He licks his lips. “What happens if you’re not pregnant?”

“We tell no one, and we never speak of this again. What would people say if they found out I broke my own rule?”

Bellamy glances at her belly, as if he might be able to tell already. “I think they’re probably going to find out eventually anyway,” he says wryly. He just has a feeling.


End file.
